SemiPrecious Smiles
by SapphyreChaos
Summary: Three lives that crash. People of different wavelengths. How could change affect their lives? I suck at summaries :
1. Impermanent

_This is purely fictional. All characters are 'original' in a sense that I made them up. If they have a couple of similarities with others, then… it must be a coincidence._

_I wrote this… so that I could…express thoughts freely? And so that there are no facts that are needed._

_It is a dream. I'm still searching for my arrogant prince._

_NOTE: Just ignore all that is stated above. :))_

_[SABAW] :))_

_Hindi. Gusto ko lang talagang magsulat. Pero wala akong maisip na characters. At masaya lang ako pag sinusulat ko yung kwentong 'to. Haha. _

_Hope you like it. :))_

_And please do not forget to leave a review. :))_

_

* * *

_

_Prologue Part One_

_Sometimes they leave, sometimes they stay. People. You could never trust them completely. It was as if they, all of them, can see through you, while all along they were just pretending. They make you think as if you are safe, while all along you were in the middle of an inescapable harm. They say that you look fine, while it is obvious that you have been badly beaten up._

_They always say, and you always hope, that they would be there always, but sooner or later, they are out of your life._

_You wish you could find a way to keep them by your side. Forever._

_But life is harsh. It will make you hang on a rope so thin, step on traps so sharp, making you think that you could do it. But you couldn't. It just makes you hope, and be hurt._

-

I grew up in a family that has cherished me well. They cared for me so much and even enrolled me in a school where my skills were polished.

I developed a liking at our place, especially at school. There was this one guy who I became friends with. Best friends even. We met each other during out kindergarten class. It was a different feeling inside me whenever I am with him. We held hands every class and the teacher would look at us skeptically.

It was fun. You feel so free, to love, to learn, to dream, to live. Everything around you moves freely, and you like that concept. Everything around you moves. Everything so vivid and colorful. And then you grow up.

You realize that you hate the things that you grew up with. You hated colorful and vivid things. Most of all, you want to stay permanent.

It never happened to me.

We had to move during second grade due to my father's work requirements. He and my mother never mentioned anything to me. Work, work, work. All the reason I could hear is work. Maybe they thought I couldn't understand.

I thought so otherwise. Maybe I _could _understand, it's just that they don't give me a chance to.

And so, I had to transfer school. And that meant that I won't be able to see my best friend.

I did everything I could do to stay, or to at least find a way so we could stay in touch, but nothing worked in the given circumstances.

-

Dark clouds brew overhead. It was breezy, and not just an ordinary breeze, it was a cold, evil breeze that reached my spine. As _they _were packing our stuff, I snuck out and went to my best friend's house.

It was tragic, our separation. I did not know if he had tears streaming his face, or if it was just raindrops. The storm that had been pouring wildly was incredibly destructive, yet both of us barely made notice of it.

_Of all the people that they could separate, why us? Why not the others?_

We said our farewells, hearts heavy with despair and loneliness. Before I left, he handed me a pendant.

I hear shouts and saw _them _waving at me, urging me to ride the cab. I looked at my best friend once more and when he kept his head down and fists closed, I walked slowly away from him and dread started to flood me. By the time I reached the cab and it started to zoom away, I was silent, and was filled with rage that I never answered any of _their_ questions.

After reaching the place, they told me where my room was. I went straight to it and locked the door. I opened my fist, the one that held on to the pendant the whole trip. It was then that I got to see it clearly. It was unique, purple in color, but then it seemed like a blending of many shades. It was shaped after some kind of tribal sign. And when you raise it against the light, it seems that it has a liquid inside.

Since that day, I did not know what to do, how to start living normally again, and how to cope.

-

_As you ride the current of this river called life, you get used to it. Just when you think it is alright, that you have maintained a good balance in the stream and you are well on your journey, there would be a certain obstacle that would change its flow. You crash into the water, and the current brings you somewhere else. You trash and struggle, but you are too weak. _

_You find yourself somewhere else again, and you are your same dreadful self._

-

As I walked the rough path of life, I was starting to cope.

Suddenly, changes came.

Changes that I hate.

Changes that would either ruin my life. Or fix it.

Nothing matters. Sooner or later, my father would come barging in my room and tell me to pack up.

That's how life is for me, anyway. Never permanent.

_

* * *

_

_Thereeee._

_I rushed this, 'cause the other parts are done and this had to come first._

_Please review! Those words would help me become a better writer!_

_Woot woot._

_REVIEW! :))_

_Ciao!!_

_~vaLcRisTkuTsu~_


	2. Luxurious and Popular

_Prologue Part 2._

* * *

I put a dab of wax on my hair. I do a couple of hair pulling and my hair is done. I zipper my jacket halfway. I wipe the dust off my chucks.

I go out of my room and am met by butler.

"Good morning, Master."

"Good morning, Sir." I hated speaking, not that I am impolite and all, I just hated having to move my mouth and shake my vocal chords.

"You look like you're going somewhere important today, Sir."

I shrugged at him. There are just some remarks where you do not know how to reply, and the best thing to do is to keep silent.

I looked at myself over. I just wore baggy jeans, a black shirt under my blue jacket, and chucks. What is so important-looking about that?

I shrug once more and head down the staircase. Butler was standing idly there, waiting for any order. I said that he could do whatever he wants, I will not be needing help, but he insisted. I just told him to rest. He did not want to, either.

"It's a _command_." He went off faster than I thought he would.

"What happened?" It was the angelic voice of my mother, who was descending the stairs from Dad and her room. She was already dressed for work.

"Nothing."

"My, dear, you have to stop doing that."

I shrugged and gave her a smile.

She reached the final steps and then approached me. She hung an arm around my shoulder.

"You are going somewhere?"

"Over my friend's house."

"And what will you be doing there?"

"Hang out."

"Okay. Take care. I have to go to work."

"Can't you take a rest?"

"No, Honey." She kissed me on my forehead and continued. "We have to strive hard, your dad and I, for your future. For the future of this family."

I looked at her with an indescribably.

She laughed and went off, waving and saying goodbye once more before she went out the mansion.

I went straight to the parlor, and sat by the piano. I played a few notes, random pieces, and after some time, I think I have had enough of waiting.

I can go now. But there is a little problem.

-

Today is just one of those very rare occasions where I would rather ride a bus to go to some place else. There are times that if you had a car and the people see you there, they would be looking at you as if you are a weird guy. They would stare at you.

Butler, of course, would not let me ride the bus alone. He had asked some guards to go with me. He asked them to keep at least twenty feet back. They would not meddle with my affairs unless I am in trouble, and they would not go inside an establishment unless I tell them. He gave good enough rules, but still, I do not want to go out with bodyguards behind me. It makes me feel as if I am not ready to do simple things like these.

I kept firm. Even if Butler was older than me, and so all of the bodyguards, and though these guards can easily crush me (although I know well combat, their bodies are way too big for me), in terms of rank, I am still higher. I have respect for them, of course, but they should also have some for me.

They left me alone after a long time of argument. I was able to leave home and go meet my friends ALONE.

-

It was pretty weird, riding a bus. I have knowledge of being in public, of riding public utility vehicles, and of eating in a fast food. I have knowledge of all the public things that I guess most rich kids would not do. I have knowledge, but not experience.

The air-conditioning unit of the bus was good. It made me comfortable enough that the people removed, it was like my own car, too. I stuck my headphones on and turned on the music. I like listening to these ones, and I want to listen to the notes blare through my ears.

I look out the window. It was still a little early, a quarter to seven, and since it was an idle morning, only a few people were out. The bus was filled as the sun rose.

There came a time that there were too much passengers, they had risked standing just to get to their destination fast. Even females took the risk.

It was a little disappointing that some males will not be gentle enough to allow the females to sit (that includes me), not even offer to carry their stuff.

Now I know what happens in the public while I am in my car, relaxing.

-

It was getting pretty boring. The trip was still a little long, and there is nothing to do.

I look around the bus; take a glance at the passengers. I try not to overdo it though; some people are too hotheaded with stuff like that.

One girl stood out from the rest. She was also standing, along with the others. I could clearly see that of all the passengers that hung to the handles or the seats for support, this one has the worst balance.

She would either fall over one direction or slip to the other. She held her grip tightly though. Her face was tensed. And then suddenly, her phone rang.

Risking the chance of falling over the person next to her, she brought the phone up to her ear.

"I am gravely sorry….I woke up late…Yeah… Just deduct it from my salary…."

Her voice was fine, not so thick like those of barkers, and not to thin like those of fan girls. Her voice was a wonderful, melodic blend of the two.

But that was not an reason enough for me to like her. She is too…lame.

Wait. Did she just say _salary_?

This girl works?

Impossible! A fourteen or fifteen year old working? Who would do that?

Then suddenly, the answer slammed to my face. Of course, not all children were as lucky as the others were.

I remember stuff from those movies that my previous school forced students to do: some children would work just to add to their family income, especially if a parent or both are jobless, sick, or worse, dead.

I look back at the girl. She does not look that ill fated.

And then I looked at her grip. She was like a person that holds on to life, takes the risks, and then fights for her family. It was admirable, to have people like this. I even wondered if I could ever be like this if I was not born like… _this_, or if the day comes that I become… ill-fated, too.

The conductor had called those who were to disembark. At last, I have arrived. I wanted to tell the girl to sit at my place, but she was too far away. I disembarked and stared on the bus as it sped away. I stared long, until it was only a speck in the road.

Someone patted me on the back.

"What happened to you, man?" It was Darren, my best friend. I could only be late for them to be on the station, waiting for me.

"What?" I asked, trying to sound as if nothing happened.

"You kept staring at the bus."

"What the hell are you saying? Come on." I shrugged and looked at the others. "Hey, what's with that look?"

They burst out laughing.

It was about a half mile away from the station before they stopped.

"What's wrong with ALL OF YOU?"

"Man, first, you ride a bus, and then you stare at it as it sped off. Come on, what could be weirder than that? We all know that you are the richest one of us here. Why ride a bus?"

"Don't know. Just felt like it."

They ruffled my hair and we went running after another, just like little kids.

This was just perfect. I have friends. I have a loving family, and that includes Butler and the guards, and all the employees as well. I have a gorgeous home. I can do what I want. I can have what I want.

I have the trust of people. I have the company of many. I was living the best life I could have.

But I did not know that this was about to change.

Drastically.

And I did not know it would end.

Tragically.

* * *

_Yep. Yep. Sweet D._

_Please review. :))_

_Ciao!!_

_~vaLcRisTkuTsu~_


	3. The Same

_Prologue Part 3._

* * *

Dreams? Nah.

It's not that I don't believe in them. It's just that… I haven't got one. I don't know if it's because I can't set my mind straight for one, or if I fear that I don't reach them, or, perhaps, I am just too lazy to have one.

The whole summer I spent as a wanderer with no specific destination.

And I think I would be spending the rest of my life that way.

At least, not during school days. Not now.

Yeah, school has started again. I was wandering along the campus, where I have studied since… since I started studying. It has been a long time, I can hardly remember.

And before me stood the buildings, classified according to levels. And so I enter the place to be.

I step on the halls of the High School Department with trepidation. My backpack was slung over my shoulder. Same school, same people, same teachers, same boring classes. I knew it would be just another boring year. Just another year to spend here, like being in prison, only that there are still some things to be learned. All the same, only this time, I am a freshman.

As I trotted dreadfully, someone bumped me, and the impact caused me to flinch a little. Her stuff made a mess on the hall, and instinctively, I helped scoop her stuff up. She thanked me and started to rise. She never said anything else, and I did not even get a hint of her face. Her long straight black hair obstructed the view of her face.

"New here?" I asked her as I stood up.

"Y-Yeah." Her voice was very soft; I almost did not catch what she said, if she did not nod, that is. She kept her head down, but then something struck me.

_This face… is far too familiar._

My best friend's face flashed through my mind. How she smiled, how she playfully teased me, how she held my hand during our kindergarten class, and how she left during a storm, years ago.

It was impossible for her to be here. She resided far away.

However, I feel different. I feel so positive. This really is her.

Taking the chances and hoping that her reaction would be as I suspected, I reached out my hand and introduced myself. "By the way, my name is Brielle. I am a freshman, but I've been studying here since Grade… one, I guess... Anyway, what's your name?"

There was a slight hesitation in her before she answered. "Shayne, freshman."

"One more thing. I don't know if it is just sheer coincidence, but you look like and your name is the same as my…"

"Best friend." We have said it in unison that both caught us by surprise.

"Oh. It really is you." Her reaction was not what I expected, but I was still glad for my earlier instinct was right.

"Yeah." I was scratching my head lightly, as an excuse, or just something to distract me. "Anyway, classes are starting soon. Where's your first class?"

"Mr. Forricolo?"

"Ah. Algebra. Hey, we're in the same class! I may as well escort you to our room and introduce you to everyone."

"Okay."

As we walked, I grew more worried. She was different. Well, she lost that energy she had before. Has her transfer of school brought upon her this destruction?

She glanced at me occasionally but said nothing, even as we reached the rooms.

Everyone had greeted her, and they have treated her well until the end of classes. By dismissal, I sat on my chair, as if nothing happened. I looked more bored than ever. I made myself comfortable on my chair and stared outside, watching the boys from the varsity teams. I want to be one of them, I want to join the Baseball Club, but my Mom said that I had to maintain high grades before she'd allow me. As my head darted to the other direction, I saw some guys beating up freshmen. I knew they were freshmen, too, I have been seeing their ugly faces for more than six years. I never wanted to be a bully. All I wanted was a motorcycle. With it, I could go to many places. Alas, my mother never gave her permission.

Shayne distracted me from my thoughts as she sat on my desk and looked outside, too. A few minutes later, I looked at her, and she returned the look with a message that meant something like, 'Let's go.'

I was too lazy to move, but I did so, and we went put of our room. We walked silently along the hall, which is mostly empty.

I did not say a single word. I know I should be happy that she's back, that I should be welcoming her and shouting all the happiness I have in my heart, but by the way she acted, it just got me depressed.

"Hey."

She pulled me from my deep thoughts again.

I kept silent, and she continued. "Everyone's accepted me warmly. Thanks to you."

"Uh. No Problem."

She let a few silent seconds pass. She then held my hand. "What's wrong with you?" It was firm, but you could tell she was worried rather than mad.

I shrugged at her.

She just sighed. I thought she was about to cry. I made a move before she does.

"Ah! Yeah. Uh…" But it failed. She looked at me alarmingly. "Hehe. Well, I was just…you know…concerned, 'cause you have been silent this morning…"

She laughed lightly. "Oh. That was only because I was a little nervous. I am new 'again' here, you know."

I know she was my best friend, but as she laughed, there came a quick spark inside me. A spark I did not expect.

"Hey."

"What?" She smiled at me. "You have regained your 'composure', eh?"

'Yup. And," I wrapped my arm around on her shoulder. "I am giving you a tour of the school."

Just like that, as we went out of the building and into the field, under the orange sky, something came knocking at my mind's door.

I suddenly had a dream, a goal, an ambition.

Was it to make her happy? Was it to make up for all the time we were apart?

I'm not sure what. But I am sure for something.

I have a goal.

_At last. _

And I have a best friend.

_Again._

_

* * *

_

_Wooty. Something is brewing. _

_Nothing to say 'nymore._

_Please review! Pretty please!_

_:))_

_Ciao!!_

_~vaLcRisTkuTsu~_


End file.
